The Fall of the Tortallan Empire
by Arynnl
Summary: Tortall has fallen to Carthak and there seems to be nothing that Alanna, Kel, and Daine can do about it. Will Tortall ever be restored to its former glory?
1. The Legend Begins...

  
Please don't sue me. I only have 3 dollars and 13 cents so I couldn't pay the bill. I don't own these stories so go away!  
  
  
The day broke clear and cold in Corus. It was a crisp September day and in the few   
surrounding trees, the leaves were a brilliant mix of gold and scarlet.   
A girl of about 14 years of age was running back from the market.   
Suddenly a man's voice was heard yelling, "Adrienne".   
The girl ran all the faster until she arrived breathless on the doorstep.  
  
  
"Papa I'm sorry, I had to take the long way back, there's another fight.   
'Tis the Rogues again. If only Baron George of Pirate's Swoop were here.   
He'd settle them." She looked up into an angry face turning redder by the moment,   
realizing she had spoken the wrong words she tried to appease him to no avail.   
"How many times have I told ye Adrienne? Baron George, King Jon, Queen Thayet, Buri,   
Raoul, Lady Daine, Sir Alanna, Lady Knight Keladry, Sir Myles, all of them lies.   
Told many centuries ago to get ladies to fight Tortall's wars. Now that Carthak has   
taken over, the truth was revealed by the mage Numair Salmalín." Adrienne replied, "  
No Papa. There's talk he was bewitched when he said that." Adrienne's father,   
whose name was Roland, shook his head fuming. Finally he walked off, telling her   
to fix breakfast. After they ate Adrienne asked Roland if there was a place where   
she could be a knight. Roland rolled his eyes saying, "Aye lass.   
But I don't think ye'll fancy dying to get there."   
  
Adrienne had the rest of the day to herself. Roland had started to do very well   
with his business so he had hired a maid. No chores! The freedom was exhilarating.   
She took her horse from the stable. It was a gelding named Periwinkle for its unusual   
blue-black color. Suddenly the city seemed so boring. She had been over every nook and   
cranny and knew it all. She wanted to go outside Corus, the last time she had been was   
when her mother died and she had to fetch her godmother with Roland. Her godmother,   
Lalyre, was sick and ailing now.  
  
The place is Corus, the year 1152 H.E. Around the 930 H.E. the Carthakis surrounded and   
captured Tortall with the aid of the Scanrans. Ever since, Tortall has been overrun   
with Carthakis. Tortallan traditions have been outlawed, Tortallan gods have been   
disowned and Tortallan people like Alanna, Jon etc. have been turned into lies.   
To prove this, Carthak went through great lengths to find a mage powerful enough  
to bring Numair Salmalín back. They did, bewitched him, had him announce that the   
people whom Tortall respected were not real and murdered him once he was finished   
being useful.   
  
Though outlawed, the Tortallan gods were very much around and very displeased   
with the turn of events. The Mother Goddess was holding a council with Sir Alanna,   
Lady Knight Keladry, and Lady Daine. "Ladies" the Mother Goddess was speaking with her back   
turned to the former heroines of Tortall, "I have called you here to discuss a problem   
that you all have been monitoring: the destruction of Tortall and its customs."   
Immediately Alanna's eyes flashed and her face contorted with rage,   
"We should DESTROY Carthak, Mother. Let us go back and annihilate them!" Keladry said,   
"I agree with Alanna, nothing infuriates me more than watching those Carthaki barbarians   
hurt the weak and helpless!" The Mother said quietly, "We are not permitting you to return."  
Kel and Alanna immediately made a rush towards the Mother, shock etched across their faces.  
The Goddess simply raised her hand and continued, "The consequences would be to dire as   
Alanna knows from Thom's experience. (Alanna nodded her head in remembrance) But that does   
not mean that there is no hope. The other gods and goddesses and I have found a girl who   
will restore Tortall to all of its former glory. Look into the waters." They were standing   
around a deep grassy pool. It was a Watching Pool. It started bubbling furiously and a mist  
began to rise from its murky depths as the Mother slowly recited an incantation,   
"Magic Waters, I call to thee. Bring Adrienne's reflection unto me." Alanna and the others   
followed suit. A girl of fourteen appeared. She had long creamy brown-blond hair and   
flashing green eyes. Her skin had a golden tinge to it, obviously inherited from her   
Carthaki lineage. There was something about the arch of her nose that reminded Alanna of   
someone. She opened her mouth to ask a question when the Mother interrupted her saying,   
"Yes, Alanna. You now look upon Jon and Thayet's great x 25 grandchild.   
She has been chosen to fight for Tortall. Waters disperse."  
As soon as she said this the image vanished in ripples. "We are able to give her   
five gifts. I will give her one, and I ask all of you to give her one as well."   
Daine, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up, "Who shall give her the last gift?"   
A mischievious smile spread across her face as the Mother said with a twinkle in her eye,   
"Come out George, you were an excellent spy while you lived but you'll never catch me by   
surprise!" George walked sheepishly in the middle of them saying,   
"I was just passing by and accidentally-" The Mother said "Spare me your excuses.   
As to your question Daine, George will be giving the final gift to her.   
Choose wisely what you give to her, for you will be denied the use of this talent or   
ability for several days. But don't worry, like Daine's badger   
they will be restored eventually."   



	2. A Masquerade

The Legend Begins….  
  
Chapter Two: A Masquerade  
  
Adrienne had visited her friends and was brushing Periwinkle when   
  
The Idea came to her. She had heard Roland speaking of a small package in the   
  
town where Lalyre lived. She could go down to the town and help Lalyre out a bit,   
  
try to nurse her back to health, and pick up the package for Roland! It was so simple.   
  
She would be gone for a week. Two days to get there, three to help Lalyre and   
  
pick up the package, and two to get back! She was sure Roland would let her go!  
  
"No, No, No, No, NO!!!" Roland yelled after he had heard Adrienne's request.   
  
"Are ye kidding? Ye haven't seen the dawn of fifteen years and ye'd like to go traveling?   
  
No. As long as ye live under my roof ye will NOT leave Corus till ye're 17!"   
  
Adrienne's face fell as she heard his response. Though she begged and pleaded for   
  
half an hour, she soon realized it was futile to argue.  
  
  
The Mother sat down on an intricately carved chair. She brooded out loud saying,   
  
"Roland is a good father but he is making our work harder.   
  
We will just have to do something about him."  
  
  
  
Roland was out looking for Perin, the boy who would retrieve his package when  
  
Perin's littlest brother came out and said, "Perin can't get your package Master Roland.   
  
He is dreadfully ill with a fever!" Roland's brow knit with worry.   
  
Whoever was going to get the package had to be found by tonight or   
  
they would be too late for the package. If the package wasn't picked up within 3 days   
  
it would be thrown out. Queer law, but Roland had felt the effectiveness too many   
  
times to ignore it. After looking around he realized that the odds finding a   
  
trustworthy boy who would retrieve a package and be ready or able to leave by   
  
tonight were very slim, he gave up and trudged home in despair.   
  
Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Roland heard a knock at the door.   
  
Opening it, he was surprised to find a strange boy at the door.   
  
"I heard ye was looking for a boy to ride to Wellston for ye. I'll go but   
  
I'll need food and drink for three days, and yon blue-black gelding in that stable."   
  
Adrienne laughed to herself under her disguise.   
  
Thank the goddess for her Rogue friend Marrel,   
  
who had taught her the arts of camouflage and masquerading.   
  
  
  
Up in the Heavens the Mother's eyes crinkled as she smiled.   
  
That girl Adrienne was very clever!   
  
  
  
  
Adrienne had eaten supper and was very excited.   
  
She Was about to go off on her first trip from Corus,   
  
ALONE! Right before she mounted Periwinkle,   
  
Roland came out for some last minute directions.   
  
"Now lad, er what's your name?" he queried. "Me name's Craille"   
  
she replied gruffly. Roland spoke again, "Well anyway young Craille.   
  
I want the package delivered unharmed into me own hands. When can I expect ye to return?"   
  
'Craille' thought then said, "One week" Roland's eyebrows flew up. "ONE WEEK?!?!"   
  
Adrienne eyed him coolly saying, "Aye, I got business there."   
  
And, making as if to get off the horse continued, "Well I'll go then.   
  
Looks like ye have another rider who'll get yer package-"   
  
Roland interrupted desperately, "NO. Don't go. I need ye to ride.   
  
sigh A whole week?" Adrienne replied firmly, "A Whole Week." Roland continued,   
  
resigning himself, "Well, 'tis better than nothing. And that's a fact!   
  
Good luck and have a safe journey." Glancing left and right Roland whispered,   
  
"Goddess bless, eh?"  
  
Adrienne rode off in shock. Roland, her father,   
  
really did believe in the old ways.   
  
He just feared the law and the consequences that would concur if anyone found out!   
  
Adrienne smirked as she remembered the countless times he had denied everything   
  
she loved and cherished of the old ways, knowing now that he loved and cherished them too!  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she whispered to herself,   
  
"oh Daddy, ye're such a liar!" She held her breath as she approached the Corus'   
  
main gates, and as she walked through them she stared at the road before her. I  
  
t stretched out over hills and fields, inviting her to come and calling her to follow.   
  
And so, Adrienne left Corus.  



	3. Enter the Wolfess.

Yeah, I know, I know, its been a while. So sue me. I've been busy taking these crappy preformance tests. (CAPT tests.) stands for Connecticut Achievement Preformance Test) Yeah, well I'm screwed because my 7th and 8th grade math teacher was supposed to teach us percentages and decimals and instead she taught us about the wind. Don't even ask, she wore cork shoes to school. Catholic schools suck. So glad I go to public schools now!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrienne sighed as she made camp. She had had a hard day of riding. Hanging Periwinkle's saddle   
  
on a low tree branch, she proceeded to rub grass into his back. Periwinkle sighed in contentment as he was   
  
rubbed down. To show his appreciation, he turned and gently blew into her neck. Adrienne was just consider-  
  
ing whether she should light a fire, when she was alerted by the light snap of a twig. Periwnkle's ears went up  
  
and he immediately took an aggressive stance, shielding Adrienne from the direction of the sound. A few   
  
minutes passed and nothing happened, so they settled down. Adrienne lit a fire and started preparing her meal,  
  
while Periwinkle happily munched his grass.  
  
  
Towards sunset, Adrienne was staring dreamily into the fire. Suddenly a girl appeared beside them.   
  
She sat down quite calmly as she took a place by the fire. Adrienne jumped and stammered, "W-who are you?!"  
  
The stranger's eyes flickered as she replied, "I am Lady Mariel of Catle Barkaa in Carthak." Adrienne's eyes   
  
bulged; she was speaking to Carthaki nobility! "M-My lady. Forgive me, I didn't-" The lady looked up and said,   
  
"Quit stammering, I'm no lady. I'm the same age as yourself from the looks of it." Adrienne queried, "Lay,   
would ye-", but was interrupted again. The girl rubbed her temples tiredly, "Just call me Mariel. What's your   
name?" Adrienne smiled, "Me name's Adrienne."  
  
  
  
"So, Adrienne, what brings you here?" Adrienne briefly related her story. "You're a girl!, You're   
something at masquerades!" Adrienne peered out at the mysterious girl, "So, tell me your story." Mariel laughed  
  
bitterly, "My story? All right, I warn you its not pretty.I grew up in my castle sa the daughter of a great lord.   
  
I was tutored with my 7 brothers and 5 sisters. My father had a dream the night I was born, he saw his next   
  
child being trained as a warrior. When he found out I was a girl, he didn't question the dream, and I was trained  
  
as a female warrior from when I was 4 years old. There was a feast in my honor on my 10th birthday. It was to   
  
celebrate not only my birthday, but I had beaten my glaive master, something that had never been done before.  
  
What started as a feast, ended as a bloodbath, my family was murdered in front of my eyes. The only reason I'm   
  
still here is because my three brothers and little sister and I had been in the stables admiring my new horse. He   
  
had been a present from my uncle; best trained war horse I've ever rode. I've made a Bloodvow with my   
remaining family to avenge those slaughtered so long ago!" Perhaps it was the firelight, but Mariel's eyes were  
  
blazing, full of anger and rage!   
  
  
  
Suddenly the sky clouded over. Jagged lightning tore the sky in two. Adrienne had to yell to make   
  
herself heard, "Maybe we should get some shelter, its storming pretty bad." Mariel looked around slowly, in a   
  
daze, then shook herself out of her reverie. She said, "Adrienne, I want you to come to my camp and meet my   
  
brothers and sister. Besides, I don't want you to meet any bandits in the night. They'd eat a pretty girl like you   
  
up!" Adrienne silently noticed that the sky seemed to be clearing up as Mariel grew more cheerful!  
  
  
The walk to Mariel's campsite was short and quiet, as they led their horses over the rocky terrain.   
  
Finally, firelight came into view. Mariel made a curious noise in her throat; she sounded like a baby wolf crying.  
  
Another cry answered hers, coming from the direction of the fire. Adrienne opened her mouth to ask a question  
  
when a hand circled her face and clapped down over her mouth!  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bwah hah hah hah hah! I know, I know it was bloody wrong of me to leave you at a cliffhanger. But hey, thats life! Anyways, for all you Mercedes Lackey readers out there, you might have recognised the 'Bloodvow' bit, so I'm sorry. Enjoy!  
  
-Arynnl 


End file.
